Adrian's Tape Collection V1
Eu não ligo se você acredita em mim ou não, apenas quero relatar minha historia da maneira mais breve e rápida possível. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa curiosa, procurava coisas de todo tipo nesse universo chamado Internet, baixava arquivos de todos os tipos, jogos, musicas e videos, enfim tudo que é considerado entretenimento hoje em dia. Eu pensava que eu já tinha visto de tudo de macabro disponível com meus curtos 16 anos de vida mas algo que me tocou mesmo foi um arquivo .zip upado no Mega ou Mediafire (Tenho memória fraca, perdão se eu esquecer informações essenciais) que se chamava "Adrian's Tape Collection V1", eu não lembro exatamente como eu cheguei nesse link ou quem me enviou, só sei que quem me enviou queria me chocar ou pedir meu auxilio com o caso apresentado nos arquivos. A Pasta continha os seguintes arquivos: Trip_Mix.MP3 Era um compilado de musicas, mas o interessante era que as musicas estavam em péssima qualidade e não havia nenhuma musica considerada "moderna" (dos anos 2000 para cima) apenas reconheci essas Michael Jackson - Human Nature Phil Collins - Easy Lover The Beatles - Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds VIDEO01.MP4 Era um vídeo de um homem. uma mulher (aparentemente sua esposa) e duas crianças em um carro, o homem falava "Essa viagem vai marcar historia da nossas vidas" a mulher disse animada "Amo a natureza!" As crianças começaram a cantar musicas infantis e os adultos começaram a dançar Nota: Nesse momento eu não sabia se "Adrian" era o garoto mais novo ou o pai, me passou pela cabeça também que poderia ser a mãe ou a garota mais velha (Apelido do Nome Adrielle) VIDEO02.MP4 A Família estava em frente de uma pequena cabana de madeira, a criança mais velha, uma garota, implorava pro pai parar de gravar ela, agora uma das questões que me perseguem até hoje é, porque o homem estava gravando especificamente a filha e não a família inteira, talvez a minha mente esteja podre pelas coisas que eu vi na Internet, mas não deixa de ser uma possibilidade O que alimenta mais minha obscura teoria (que não quero revelar agora) é o pai dizendo no final do video "Um rostinho lindo como o seu deve ser registrado para o mundo inteiro!" VIDEO03.MP4 A Família estava dentro da cabana, era de noite, as crianças estavam gritando umas com as outras coisas sem sentido aparente (ou eu não tenha entendido no momento que eu vi), não dava exatamente para saber quem estava gravando a fita, o vídeo parou quando a garota olhou para a câmera. VIDEO04.MP4 Foi nesse video que o caos começou, o pai estava sozinho caminhando de noite, podia se escutar sua voz murmurando coisas "Ela é..." "Eu quero...", parecia que o homem tinha um costume de falar sozinho (Talvez uma especie de esquizofrenia? Eu não sei ao certo), o pai começou a dar gemidos, o que diabos ele estava fazendo? O Vídeo cortou no final com um grito de 1 segundo, cheguei a conclusão que poderia ser a esposa dele o chamando TOM.MP4 Um episodio de Tom e Jerry gravado da televisão, nos últimos 5 segundos tinha a parte de um vídeo de uma mulher fazendo trabalho de parto, um erro clássico de gravar videos em fitas VHS VIDEO05.MP4 Esse vídeo é o motivo de eu estar escrevendo isso. O pai posiciona a câmera em um lugar que era uma especie de quarto com uma cama de casal e ele chamou a filha... Infelizmente, a teoria obscura que eu montei no Video 02 se concretizou A Filha disse "O que foi pai?"; o homem sem dizer nada a agarrou e retirou as roupas da garota de forma violenta "Hora de Aprender a lição Adrian" (Descobri quem era Adrian da pior maneira possível) O Vídeo tinha 20 minutos de duração, mas eu fechei nos 5 minutos quando o pai retirou calça dele, eu simplesmente não queria ver algo tão brutal como algo, historias como "Normalpornfornormalpeople" ou "1999" sempre me davam calafrios, mas isso? é literalmente um vídeo de um pai abusando da própria filha! eu fui correndo ao meu banheiro vomitar, como o ser humano pode ser tão cruel e nojento! Mesmo não o tendo visto completo, eu tenho algumas duvidas, como a esposa do homem nunca percebeu isso desde de o principio? Essa mulher poderia ser burra ou simplesmente ter medo do marido a machucar VIDEO06.MP4 O deplorável homem estava cantando a musica "Twinkle Twinkle Litlle Star" para a filha que estava em prantos no canto do quarto, se poderia ver sangue na cama. O Vídeo tinha 20 segundos e acabava com o pai dizendo "Não chore, estamos viajando em família" Eu dei um soco na minha mesa de tanta raiva daquele homem. VIDEO07.MP4 O Vídeo tinha 1 hora de duração e mostrava Adrian com uma faca na mão cortando diversas partes do seu corpo, parecia estar de madrugada e a cabana estava com um silencio desconfortável, aos 20 minutos ela desmaiou quando cortou determinada parte do braço, tinha ferido uma veia e estava morrendo de hemorragia os próximos 40 minutos eram simplesmente o corpo dela parado, sem vida. (Talvez a bateria da câmera teria acabado). CONCLUSÕES Esse texto é uma especie de desabafo meu, queria dizer isso para alguem mais e expressar meu terror e trauma, se você tem alguma informação sobre esse caso por favor me contate, eu quero que esse homem pague pelo o que fez.